<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wooing the Girl, One Pot Sticker at a Time by jazwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184610">Wooing the Girl, One Pot Sticker at a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter'>jazwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Grant Comes Back, F/F, Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Food. (e.g A homecooked meal? or, Cat can cook, AND THIS GOOD!? or, good God the noises you're making while eating are, well, distracting in the best way.)  </p>
<p>Or, Kara flies to x place for her favorite food thing as a suprise/treat/to cheer Cat up and now Cat is experiencing those pesky FEELINGS again.</p>
<p>I combined both prompts. I hope you enjoy it, supergaysupercat! Happy holidays!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts">SupergaySupercat (octoplods)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has three chapters with some sexy times in chapter 3 (so skip the second part of that chapter if you're not interested in it). This is Supercat all the way. I tried to be canon compliant, but ignore any inconsistencies. I placed this after Crisis, so let's say after season 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat looked up when she heard a tap on her office door, ready to berate whoever had the audacity to break her concentration. When she saw a bright smile and well-known blues eyes, Cat’s irritation melted away. She sat back as she took off her glasses, flinging them on top of the photo spread. Her sigh was loud, reflecting hours of frustration, yet she waved Kara inside, a rueful smile touching her lips.</p>
<p>Kara was a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to bother you, Miss Grant, but I thought you might be hungry, and everyone’s left for the day, and I have to stay late to finish a story, so…” Kara shrugged. She was standing two steps inside Cat’s office, as if ready to bolt. She held up two large paper bags, the logo of Cat’s favorite Japanese restaurant—in Metropolis—making Cat blink once. Then twice.</p>
<p>Cat cocked her head, mouth falling open before she thought to school her features. She rose slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Kara as she rounded the desk and approached her. She was across the room and in Kara’s space within seconds, one hand grasping Kara’s wrist so she wouldn’t leave. “I didn’t realize Yamamoto opened a restaurant in National City.”</p>
<p>Cat watched Kara’s face, trying to interpret the emotions warring with each other. With a huff, she tugged on Kara’s wrist and strutted toward the seating area. “I hope you got something for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I did, but I was going to eat at my desk—”</p>
<p>Cat dropped Kara’s wrist and glared at her. “Sit.” With amusement, she watched Kara drop down on the sofa, her dutiful nature overriding any hesitation of staying. Cat strode over to the wet bar and poured two glasses of water. When she turned around, she saw Kara unpacking both bags. <em>Good.</em></p>
<p>Placing the drinks on the table situated between the two sofas, she opted to sit next to Kara, smirking at her look of surprise. “You’re spoiling me. You know, a girl could get used to this type of service,” she paused a beat, “Supergirl.” She held up a hand when she saw Kara’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>Kara sat silently, and Cat pressed her lips together while she thought about how to reassure her, or if she should even try. Although she had scared Kara years ago when confronting her about her identity, they’d both grown and changed since then. It saddened her to think Kara still didn’t trust her, but she understood. She sighed, feeling a thousand years old.</p>
<p>“Let’s not go through the whole song and dance tonight. It’s late and I still have at least another two hours of work ahead of me before I can call it a night. Tomorrow we can go back to pretending I’m as obtuse as Trump when he declared COVID-19 is no worse than a cold. For now, let me thank you for taking care of me.” She made sure she had Kara’s full attention before speaking the next words slowly. “Thank you, Kara.” She reached out, resting her hand on Kara’s arm and squeezing it before letting go. The way Kara ducked her head made Cat’s fingers twitch.</p>
<p>Kara handed her a pair of chopsticks—not the ones that came with the food, she noticed—and fussed with Cat’s food until it looked like it was plated at a three-star Michelin restaurant.</p>
<p>“Another talent of yours? Have you taken to moonlighting as a sous-chef on the weekends?” Cat bit a piece of sashimi after dabbing it with ginger and dipping it in soy sauce. She hummed with delight. Her eyelids fluttered closed as the flavors exploded in her mouth.</p>
<p>The last time she ate at Yamamoto was several years ago while visiting her satellite office in Metropolis. Although it was always fun to visit her old stomping grounds to flaunt her success, she found the delight she reveled in on past visits was missing. She knew that was due to not having Sunny Danvers around to make sure her days ran smoothly, or more importantly, to start her day with a smile. That was before she knew Kara’s connection with Clark Kent, although since Supergirl had made her first appearance by then, Cat had taken great satisfaction in lording her own superhero over Lois. Yet, verbally sparring with Lois over a round of drinks had felt like a hollow exercise.</p>
<p>The next time she decided to visit Metropolis, Cat had every intention of taking Kara with her, even if that meant enticing her with the promise of allotting time to meet with Clark and Lois for dinner. God knew the time would be filled with Clark and Lois talking about their baby, Jonathan, but since over the years Cat had filled past meetings gushing about Carter, she wouldn’t hold it against them.</p>
<p>After everything that had happened, including nearly losing Kara several times as evildoers rode a conveyor belt titled “pathetic, power-hungry, wannabes,” her cowardly disappearance which she labeled as “diving” instead of running away, agreeing to help Olivia while she was the president by becoming her press secretary, and oh, she could hardly forget the multiverse merging into one world where Lex Luthor was the president—well, even she knew it was time to stop running and return home.</p>
<p>When she woke up in her present reality, she’d spent an inordinate amount of time trying to understand why she’d agreed to be Luthor’s press secretary. It wasn’t until Supergirl and Agent Mulder aka Hank Henshaw aka the Martian Manhunter (and boy, wasn’t that a mindfuck) arrived at her doorstep with the offer to restore her memories that she learned what happened.</p>
<p>What was important to Cat and one of the main reasons she’d returned to National City was her decision to strengthen her relationship with Kara. She’d made a mess of it, and the tenuous connection they shared, frayed by years of inconsistent communication and second-guessing, made her goal as challenging as any other dive she’d attempted—or rather, she’d believed that to be the case until on her first day back in the office, Kara showed up with a smile and her favorite coffee order.</p>
<p>Although only back at CatCo for a few months, it felt as if she’d never left. Best of all, she saw Kara several times a week, even though she was a journalist working on a different floor. One of them always found a way to reach out, some pretexts flimsier than others. Cat didn’t care. Judging by her bright smiles, nor did Kara.</p>
<p>
  <em>The things we do for love. </em>
</p>
<p>As the thought registered, Cat’s eyes sprang open. The morsel in her mouth became thick sawdust, and as she sucked in a breath, it blocked her air passage. She coughed, dropping her chopsticks as she covered her mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you all right, Miss Grant?” Kara’s voice was an octave higher, her worried eyes reaching toward Cat through the frames of her ridiculous glasses. She leaned closer, rubbing Cat’s back in a circular motion as Cat continued to cough. Every inch of Cat’s back where Kara touched felt electrified. Glancing up with teary eyes, Cat noticed how Kara’s gaze was a stormy blue, so focused it made her feel as if she were being x-rayed.</p>
<p>Waving her other hand, Cat nodded her head and choked out, “Water.” Her voice sounded as if she’d been smoking for fifty years. She grabbed the glass from Kara’s outstretched hand and took several small sips, glad to feel the food dislodging. She cleared her throat several times, looking away as she took another, longer sip. She was glad Kara didn’t read minds, particularly since hers was in such disarray.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she put down the water glass and took a few deep breaths, using the time to push back her wayward and entirely inconvenient thoughts regarding Kara and love. She would deal with them later. When she was alone.</p>
<p>She peered up at Kara and grimaced, not liking the way she pulled at her fingers. It’s not like it was her fault she’d choked on some of the best Japanese food to be found in the US. Well, technically it was her fault.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. No need to look like I snatched your favorite unicorn-printed footsie jammies. Now, I know you can do better than that.” She aimed a pointed stare at Kara’s half-full plate of food, noticing a half-dozen pot stickers. Her forehead crinkled. “I don’t remember them offering gyōza on the menu.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, no. They don’t. I’ve visited them countless times over the years, though, and they always make some for me.” Kara ducked her head, concentrating so hard as she placed more food on her plate Cat feared it would burst into flames. <em>It’s possible.</em></p>
<p>“Tell me, Kara. Why are you hanging around an empty office on a Friday night instead of doing what you Millennials do?” Although Cat wiggled her fingers and affected a bored continence while asking the question, she really was interested. Many things had changed while she was away, and Cat felt the need to know what that meant for Kara. Beyond the obvious.</p>
<p>Winn was gone. James was gone. That Daxam man-boy prince was long gone. As far as she knew, Kara wasn’t dating anyone, at least not since she sent William Dey back to the <em>London Times</em>. He was a great journalist, but Cat refused to put up with his Kara-centered, moony-eyed stares if she didn’t need to. After a few days, Kara had bounced back, confirming Cat’s belief that if they had dated, it was in its infancy and easy to get over.</p>
<p>Kara shrugged. “Alex is out with Kelly, James’ sister. She invited me, but who likes to be a third wheel, right? Not that they would have treated me that way, and Kelly’s great. To be honest, though, I’d rather be here.”</p>
<p>Cat did her best not to react to her words, but she couldn’t deny the thrill that shot through her. She raised her eyebrows, waiting. She knew Kara would fill the silence.</p>
<p>“Well, usually we’re both pretty busy, and when we talk, it’s work-related.” Her hands flailed like angry birds. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I mean, we’re at work. She shrugged. “I just, it’s nice to share a few minutes together when we can talk about other stuff, like Carter or,” her eyes bounced around, landing on her plate, and she raised it, “food!”</p>
<p>Cat felt her lips lifting in a small smile despite her best attempt to seem unaffected. “Food. All right. Tell me. How did you know I love Yamamoto’s food? I haven’t been there in years.” She watched Kara’s eyes shift away as she bit her lower lip.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, Lois mentioned it in passing the other day.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I still don’t understand what Clark sees in that second-string pseudo-reporter.” Cat rolled her eyes before biting into a piece of lobster tempera truffle.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Miss Grant. I know for a fact that you sent the cutest onesie to them. In fact, I took a picture of Jonathan wearing it.” Kara grabbed her phone off the coffee table and pulled up her photo gallery. “Look.”</p>
<p>Cat leaned closer and viewed several photos of Jonathan in a royal blue onesie with the Kryptonian house crest—Supergirl’s not Superman’s, thank you very much. Most wouldn’t even notice a difference, but Lois did. She’d left a hilarious message on Cat’s voicemail.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t apply to work at the <em>Daily Planet</em> instead of CatCo, what with your connections.” Cat looked at Kara, noticing her thoughtful expression.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want any favors. It was important for me to earn my place, and I didn’t want anyone to think I was getting a job due to familial connections.” Kara shrugged. “Plus, why would I get a job at an inferior company?”</p>
<p>Cat snorted. “You’ve got that right.” She did a little shimmy before taking another bite of her food.</p>
<p>“It’s easy enough to visit them, and I have family here, too, a family I’ve chosen.” Kara polished off the food on her plate and reloaded it, much to Cat’s satisfaction. It meant Kara was comfortable enough around her to eat what she needed instead of what others expected. Cat would bet her entire fortune that Kara modulated her food intake around those who didn't know her secret, leaving her still hungry. Cat would be more mindful of Kara’s appetite in the future.</p>
<p>Finishing her meal, Cat placed her plate on the table in front of her and turned toward Kara, studying her. “Tell me what your favorite food is and where you get it.” She caught Kara’s startled look and stared at her, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“My favorite…that’s a hard one. I mean, I like so many different types.”</p>
<p>“Choose a meal, not a dessert, that you can get in National City.” Cat figured narrowing it down a bit would help since Kara could and, judging from tonight’s food, did pick up food from wherever she wanted.</p>
<p>“Okay. That helps. I assume you mean something other than fast food, although Gino’s has the best pizza around. For a restaurant, though, I’d probably go with Dal Mare Blu. They have the best steak alfredo, and they give large portions, not to mention the Caesar salad and the fresh-made bread. I’ve only eaten there once, when I first came to National City. We had to make reservations three months in advance.”</p>
<p>Filing away that information, Cat said, “Of course, carbs. Lots of fatty carbs. To have your alien metabolism.” She tsked.</p>
<p>“It certainly helps with my sweet tooth.” Kara froze for a moment, perhaps realizing she’d confirmed her alter identity, before shaking her head. “This is ridiculous. It’s not like I ever fooled you. You probably recognized me when I saved Alex from dying in that plane crash.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded. She had recognized Kara. How couldn’t she? She worked closely with Kara, saw her each day, and by the time Kara revealed her superpowers, Cat was enthralled by how extraordinary Kara was, even as she claimed to be nobody special. She hadn’t known the impetus of Kara’s big reveal, though. It explained why she’d worn ordinary clothes instead of her supersuit.</p>
<p>“It was more about giving you plausible deniability. To protect you and Carter. It’s not that I don’t trust you.” She gazed at Cat. “It never was.”</p>
<p>Cat raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well, okay, maybe it was at first, but you’ve proven again and again that my secret’s safe with you.” Kara’s smile warmed every part of Cat’s being. “I trust you with my life, Miss Grant.” She looked toward the balcony, her eyes taking on a faraway look. “There aren’t many people I can say that to.”</p>
<p>Cat found herself reaching out once again. She tried not to allow the strength under her fingers to distract her, even though the feeling of Kara’s muscles was extremely provocative. “Well, if I’m part of the inner group, I think it’s time you called me Cat. You’ve earned that, and it’s silly to pretend otherwise. Besides, I’ll get mental whiplash if you keep calling me Miss Grant while you’re Kara, intrepid reporter, and Cat while Supergirl. So, let’s streamline it.” Cat raised her eyebrows, charmed by the shy smile aimed at her.</p>
<p>“Kara, the quantity of people you trust with your other identity isn’t as important as the quality of their character, the strength of their word.” Cat pretended she hadn’t squeezed Kara’s bicep as she said strength. She figured she deserved a little reward for not allowing her fingers to explore more.</p>
<p>“I know Miss Grant, um, Cat. I do. And I’m grateful for the people in my life who’re willing to listen to me, guide me, protect me. Like you do.”</p>
<p>Cat shook her head and exhaled loudly, watching a furrow form between Kara’s eyebrows. “This isn’t a one-way street. You’ve helped me countless times, and I know at first that was to keep your job,” she reluctantly removed her hand from Kara’s arm and held it in front of her in a placating gesture when she saw the objection in Kara’s eyes, “but, our relationship has changed over time. I told you once before that you’ve changed me, and I’m not easy to change. I don’t view you as merely an employee, although it’s true that you’re one of my best reporters.” She tilted her head, noting the way Kara hung on her every word. It thrilled her to find that hadn’t changed over the years. “I’m not sure how I’d categorize our relationship—more than mentor/mentee or boss/employee but less than friends.” She frowned, not liking that thought, although she knew it was her own fault.</p>
<p>“Maybe not yet.” Kara took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m willing to work on that, though.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded slowly. “Well, I think finding out more about your appetites is a good beginning.” Her lips curled at Kara’s reaction to her emphasis on the word appetites. “We will have a large problem if you tell me you love Chipotles, however.” She shuddered. “There are some lines that I’m not willing to cross.”</p>
<p>Kara’s giggle cut through the seriousness of the moment. “No, I learned my lesson. I can pretty much eat anything in a pinch, but if I have my choice, I’d rather eat an authentic, well-made meal and share it with someone. So, let me ask you—what’s your favorite meal in Ireland?” She released Cat’s hand to resume eating, and Cat mourned the loss.</p>
<p>“Ireland?” Cat shouldn’t be surprised that Kara had kept tabs on her when she went diving. She’d spent a month in Belfast, soaking in the atmosphere and planning her next steps while attempting to avoid all thoughts of a hole in her heart the size of a certain blonde-haired superhero. She looked up, caught in a warm gaze. “Right. I can’t deny the beef stew at O’Malley’s on a cold night with some thick, crusty bread, chased by a pint of Bulmers or a glass of Celtic Cask whiskey when I want something a bit stronger is quite fulfilling.”</p>
<p>“I notice you don’t, I mean, um…” Kara’s eyes tracked to their water glasses before flicking back to Cat. “I haven’t seen you indulge since you’ve been back.”</p>
<p>Although Cat’s hackles reared at the words, she took a deep breath and let it out before addressing Kara’s remark. “I’ve cut back on it, yes.” She didn’t add the reason she drank so much was to dull the stress, the unhappiness, the restlessness she’d felt. She’d dealt with those demons and laid them to rest. “One of the best parts about being away for a few years was being able to take a good look at my life and name what was making me unhappy. I’d slid into the horrible habit of drinking instead of dealing with my problems.” She could understand Kara’s surprise. Cat could count on her fingers how many times she’d confided in Kara. If she wanted to become closer with her, though, she needed to show Kara she trusted her implicitly.</p>
<p>“So, you figured it out?”</p>
<p>“I did. Now I drink for the pleasure of the taste. If I get really stressed,” she jerked her head toward the wet bar, “I still have a stash of M&amp;Ms which magically keep replenishing themselves when I begin to run out.” She looked at the remains of their meal and leaned forward to grab her cell phone. Seeing the time, she rose. “Time to get back to work.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?”</p>
<p>Cat stopped halfway back to her desk and turned around. “I thought you had an article to finish.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but I’m going to have to…” Kara stopped when she caught sight of Cat’s expression. “I have time to help if you need it.”</p>
<p>Studying Kara, Cat admitted to herself that she’d missed these nights of working late with her. It wasn’t Kara’s desire to help so much as her presence that made the difference. Cat felt cared for, and that wasn’t a feeling she experienced with anyone else in her life. Not like this. She nodded once before continuing to her chair.</p>
<p>“You can edit the latest projections for the COVID-19 vaccine testing.” Grabbing a pair of glasses, Cat donned them before looking over. Kara had disposed of their meals and washed down the table in a blink of the eye. Cat held out the article in question, allowing a shadow of a smile to grace her features when Kara reached out for it. She held onto it for a moment longer to capture Kara’s attention. Once she had it, she said, “I won’t say this feels like old times, but I’m glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes softened. “I remember what you said about human connection.”</p>
<p>Cat remembered that conversation well. She’d practically admitted her feelings then, after being saved by Supergirl, that very day—snatched out of the grasping hands of certain death when Air Force One was shot out of the sky by the Daxam Queen. Kara had been a sight for sore eyes. Cat had been disappointed to find Kara was dealing with heartbreak. The last thing she wanted to do was step in the middle of that soap opera. If things were different, she would have stayed in National City instead of returning to DC with Olivia. It had been the right decision, although it was difficult to walk away. Again.</p>
<p>So instead of declaring her love, she told Kara what she’d learned, that loneliness would follow you no matter where you went, that being unhappy occurred when you refused to admit the most important aspects of being alive—love, connection, and acceptance. It didn’t matter where you were if you weren’t with the people you love, the people who made that place feel like home.</p>
<p>Kara was Cat’s home, and once the worlds merged and she learned how close she’d come to losing Kara without even knowing it, she realized she couldn’t waste any more time denying it.</p>
<p>That’s why she returned to National City, and she had no interest in running away again, not from National City, not from her feelings. She accepted them, and she intended to rebuild the connection she had with Kara. To show her affection through action. Cat tried not to think about her deepest wish, to win Kara’s heart, knowing this was about more than her desire—she would only proceed with acting on her feelings if it was clear Kara shared them.</p>
<p>Cat was so caught up in her thoughts, she nearly missed Kara’s next words.</p>
<p>“There’s no place I’d rather be than here.”</p>
<p>The word “home” swirled between them, even though Kara didn’t utter the word. It was as if a match were struck, lighting up every part of Cat’s soul and chasing away the shadows of doubt she battled.</p>
<p>“Well, then, we’re in agreement. Now, let’s get to it. Chop, chop.” And if her signature words were pronounced with more affection than one would normally hear attached to them, and Kara’s beaming smile seemed to indicate as such, Cat chose to trust Kara would keep it to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last six Fridays, Kara found herself sitting next to Cat, working late into the night. They were the best part of her week, those hours when they worked side by side, editing and brainstorming and discussing articles. Not that their discussions remained on professional topics or their entire time together was spent working.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Kara to realize what Cat was doing. She took every opportunity to get to know Kara—how Krypton society was different from Earth’s, their spirituality, their royal houses, their familial relations—Cat’s questions seemed innocuous, but they were well thought out, as were her follow up questions. What excited Kara was how Cat shared stories about her own life. It was clear Cat was doing her best to get closer, to trust and earn Kara’s trust in return.</p><p>Kara’s reservations about risking her heart and trusting that Cat was here to stay faded away more with each conversation. She shared stories she’d never thought to tell before, voiced her feelings on the different guilds and the mindsets they fostered. She allowed herself not only to review her childhood beliefs through an adult lens, but to share them with Cat, who listened with avid interest.</p><p>Each Friday through tacit agreement, Kara arrived with a meal she knew Cat would love. One week, Kara brought broiled haddock and scallops from Massachusetts, and another week she visited a small Parisian bistro to retrieve their coveted duck dish—confit de canard, and hand-made macarons. This week she visited Bhutan after hearing how, while Cat stayed in a yurt after leaving CatCo to figure out how to be happy again, she fell in love with the local cuisine. The warm look in her hazel eyes when Kara unpacked the bags, placing a tasty cucumber salad called Goen hogay, and Jasha maru, a type of chicken curry, on the table, nearly melted Kara into a pile of goo.</p><p>During the first Friday they shared dinner, they discussed why pot stickers were her favorite food. Kara explained how it was close to a Kryptonian delicacy. “We had something similar on Krypton, but it was a dish served only during the high holidays or on some special occasions since the ingredients couldn’t be gathered in one place. We ate the dish once a year, except on my twelfth birthday when Aunt Astra brought some from a neighboring planet. She traveled twenty hours to make it to my birthday celebration on time. That was the last time I had pot stickers on Krypton.”</p><p>Since Kara revealed that information, Cat made sure to have a bag of pot stickers for Kara, although each week it was prepared by a different culture—the Chinese jiaozi, Cantonese gaau ji, even Tibetan momos. The thickness of the wrappings, the fillings, and the sauces differed. All were delicious.</p><p>Kara dipped tonight’s pot sticker, a steamed version filled with lobster, cabbage, scallions, and ginger, and bit into it, humming as she closed her eyes for a moment. Hearing Cat’s heartbeat quicken, she opened her eyes to find Cat staring at her through shadowed eyes, shiny lips parted. She looked sexy as hell, and Kara felt her own heart accelerate.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” When Cat’s eyes widened, Kara realized what she said. She jumped up and hurried to the wet bar. “Want some more water?” Not hearing anything, she turned, surprised to find Cat at her elbow. She gasped, Cat’s proximity making her breathless.</p><p>“Do you mean it?” Cat’s voice held a thread of hope that startled Kara.</p><p>“Pfftt. You know you are. You must hear it a million times a day.” Kara concentrated on not spilling the water as she poured it into two clean glasses, her mind racing.</p><p>“Not from you.” Cat’s voice was quiet, and Kara knew she couldn’t make light of her words.</p><p>Turning to Cat, Kara cupped her cheek, gazing into eyes shaded olive and rimmed with gold. “And yet I think it every time I see you. You’re beautiful, inside and out.” When she felt Cat shake her head, Kara reached out with her other hand to gently frame her face. “None of that. I haven’t forgotten who you are or how hard you fight to maintain a certain façade.” Kara smiled. “Yet, you’ve let me see behind that mask, spent time with me, gotten to know who I am. And let’s not forget the pot stickers.”</p><p>Cat’s chuckle was music to Kara’s ears. Kara brushed her thumbs against defined cheekbones before reluctantly dropping her hands, intending to grab their drinks and return to the sofa. She was surprised to feel Cat’s hand on her arm.</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>The way Cat said her name, the reverence and affection, stopped Kara in her tracks. Cat took her hand, clasping it between hers and raising them to her heart. Cat studied her, eyes searching for something. The longer they stood together, the clearer it became to Kara that she wanted to step into Cat’s space and kiss her. Hold her. Show her how beautiful she was. Make her see what Kara did. She watched Cat take a deep breath before raising their hands and kissing Kara’s knuckles.</p><p>“Will you allow me to cook dinner for you tomorrow night?”</p><p>Kara bit back her immediate reaction. She had no idea Cat could cook. After all, she was a busy woman who could hire the best chefs to make her meals. She was flattered by Cat’s offer, by her willingness to spend time cooking for her and her desire to do something for Kara that she’d enjoy. Something more than providing restaurant food—no matter how well-cooked. Even better, she was being invited to Cat’s home to share a meal where the work environment’s inherent constraints would be removed.</p><p>“Yes, Cat. I’d love that.” This time when Kara cupped Cat’s cheek, she leaned in to drop a kiss on the corner of her lips. “Thank you.” As she whispered her gratitude, she felt Cat tremble. It was tempting to deliver a proper kiss, to give in to the attraction. Instead, she pulled Cat into a one-handed hug, resting her lips against Cat’s temple. She felt the hands trapped between them released and arms wrapping around her waist in a tight embrace.</p><p>Soft lips grazed her collarbone, causing her to gasp. Instead of pretending nothing happened Cat placed a lingering kiss on her sternum. Kara quivered. Cat pulled back, her thumb rubbing over the spot she kissed, and sighed. “Let’s finish eating and get some work done. I don’t want to have to bring anything home for the weekend.” She looked up. “I have a big date tomorrow night.”</p><p>Kara grinned. “Right.” She released Cat and turned to grab their drinks, her mind running in a million directions while screaming, <em>Cat is cooking for me. Cat asked me on a date. Cat trembled in my arms.</em> She’d known they were leading up to this, but to be here, now, was mind-blowing. In the best way.</p><p>Once they were reseated, Kara made quick work of her meal. Cat’s tastes were varied, and Kara enjoyed trying the dishes she retrieved from around the world. She hoped they’d continue these Friday night working dinners so she could try more dishes. Cat had visited enough places to fill countless Friday nights. Although Kara hadn’t ever felt the need to travel the world to explore different cuisines, Cat’s tastes had introduced her to a world filled with new food combinations.</p><p>What Kara really wanted to do was visit some of these places with Cat, experience the ambiance and explore the culture. Kara could take her wherever she desired. <em>Maybe I’ll suggest it. Just not yet.</em></p><p>Kara needed to play the long game right now. She needed to build this relationship, giving as much as Cat did. Each Friday was a gift, a door opened to Cat’s personal life. As much as Kara learned about Cat while her assistant, it hadn’t even scratched the surface of who Cat was.</p><p>She was fascinating. Complex. Witty. Smart. Kara knew she’d always want to know more. She likened it to studying a painting—each layer was composed of many colors mixed and applied according to the artist’s whims. The brushstrokes, the colors, the canvas, the paint—all were selected and utilized to reflect a particular design. Yet that wasn’t the end of the story. The art was influenced by the painter’s mood, circumstances, and motivation. And after the painting was finished others, who were influenced by a different set of factors, interpreted the painting.</p><p>That was Cat. She created her life through layers of experience and desire and hope and despair, producing a body of work others loved to study and interpret. Kara realized that not many would be able to accurately understand what made Cat who she was. Kara admitted the truth to herself—she wanted to study the width and breadth of Cat Grant’s oeuvre, for she was a body of work, and Kara needed to know every part of her.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Kara blinked, looking at inquisitive eyes. “I’m sorry. I was thinking about, well,” she lifted a hand before allowing it to fall back on her lap, “you.” She looked away, feeling vulnerable. “These Friday nights have given me so much to look forward to. It’s like you’ve breathed life back into me.” She allowed her eyes to caress Cat’s hair, her cheek, her lips before returning her gaze to Cat glittering hazel eyes. “You’ve made me happier than I’ve felt in a long time. I’m thankful you returned to National City.”</p><p>“Oh, Kara. Haven’t you figured it out, yet?” Cat took her hands, squeezing them. “I needed to come back. No matter where I went, I was lost without you. I missed you. And after everything that’s happened, I couldn’t rationalize staying away from you anymore. I didn’t want to. All the reasons I told myself—I was too old, you were at the beginning of your career, you had too many other obligations, I had too many other obligations, God, I could write a book on all the reasons…even though they are valid and we’ll have to work through them, the true reason I stayed away was for fear you’d break my jaded heart.”</p><p>“Cat. That’s the last thing I want to do.”</p><p>“I know. I do. Every time you look at me, I see it in your eyes. I see the promises you want to make and the yearning to be closer. I want that, too. I need that. I need you. So, I’m not going to allow my fear to get in the way, and I hope you’ll do the same.” Cat nodded.</p><p>Straightening her body to sit tall, a bit of her alter ego flooding through her frame, Kara said, “Well, you always believed I’d rise to the challenge.”</p><p>Cat’s smiled. “And you always have.” She swayed closer to Kara, so close she could feel Cat’s warmth, before pulling back with a sigh. “We’d better get back to work before I do something entirely inappropriate in the workplace.”</p><p>A flash of arousal struck Kara, her body throbbing with the idea of doing something inappropriate with Cat. She heard a low chuckle and grinned shyly, realizing Cat knew exactly where her mind went.</p><p>“Easy, tiger. We can wait until tomorrow.” Long fingers pushed back several strands of hair behind Kara’s ear, pausing to caress it.</p><p>A shiver worked its way down Kara’s spine, and she bit her bottom lip while attempting to slow her racing heart. She didn’t hold much hope that she’d be successful, not when she thought of Cat, of how she made her feel. A long flight over the ocean was in her immediate future. Perhaps it would tire her out enough to be able to get her mind off what she wanted to do with Cat. <em>Maybe Alex will be available to spar tomorrow morning.</em></p><p>Hands landed on hers, Kara only then noticing how her fists were so tight the knuckles were white. Cat tenderly rubbed at her fingers until she loosened them enough for Cat to intertwine their fingers together.</p><p>“Kara, look at me.” Cat’s expression was like what Kara had seen aimed at Carter when he needed reassurance. “We’ve waited this long, and I’m glad we have. We needed the time to reestablish our connection and begin to build upon it. Tomorrow we’ll spend time together in a different setting, under different circumstances, and we’ll see which road we want to travel together.” She ducked her head to capture Kara’s eyes. “Whatever we decide, I can promise you that I will want to remain your friend—and I believe we have become friends, no matter what. I hope you’ll want that, too.”</p><p>“I do. Rao, I can’t imagine not having you in my life now that you’ve come back. So, even if you realize you’re too good for me or I’m too much work or we’re not compatible or whatever, I’ll want you in my life.” Kara didn’t add that she’d be shattered if Cat decided she didn’t want anything more than friendship. She’d respect her choice, of course, but Kara knew Cat was the one she wanted in every way.</p><p>“You don’t you give yourself enough credit.” Cat squeezed her hands once more before releasing them. She looked over at the sparse remains of their dinner, snagging a pot sticker and popping it in her mouth. Without another word, Cat grabbed her glasses and the photospread she was reviewing earlier, curling up in the corner of the sofa after kicking her shoes off. “That article isn’t going to write itself. Chop, chop,” Cat said while her eyes jumped over the photos.</p><p>Kara couldn’t help her snicker. In some ways, Cat would never change. She wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shooing Carter out of the house for a sleepover at Jeremy’s was surprisingly hard. Usually he jumped at the chance, but when he heard who was coming over, he tried his best to convince Cat to let him stay home.</p><p>“But, Mom, I haven’t seen Kara in forever. Why can’t I stay? I promise I’ll be the perfect gentleman, and I’ll even let her team up with you when we play Catan. Please?”</p><p>She loved her boy so much. He was so sweet, and she did want him to spend time with Kara. Just not tonight. No, tonight was all hers. She knew it was selfish, but she’d waited long enough. Kara was interested, and Cat planned to make it plain how much she was Kara’s. She’d told Kara they’d remain friends if being together didn’t work out, but she had no intention of allowing their budding romance to sputter out like a fierce wind snuffing out a lit candle. What she felt for Kara, the warmth she generated with one look, that fire would not be extinguished. She would fight to make this work. And that started today.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Looking up, she saw Carter’s worried gaze and chastised herself for falling into her thoughts. “I’m sorry, honey. Tonight’s important to me. I told you we’ve been spending time together at work, and I want spend time with her outside of CatCo. Tonight’s the first time. I know you’re disappointed you won’t be here, but I promise we’ll make plans for the three of us. Okay?”</p><p>Carter got up from the kitchen table and gave her a hug. “I get it. Just don’t forget. And tell her I said hello and I can’t wait to see her. It’s not the same when I visit CatCo. I haven’t seen her once.” He retrieved some orange juice from the refrigerator and held it up, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“No, thanks, honey,” Cat scooped the last bite of her eggs off her plate, as she scrolled through her emails. Once Carter sat down, she looked up at him. “I know we’ve discussed this before, but not really since we returned to National City. I have every intention of dating Kara if she wants that. Are you ready for any possible fallout in the media?”</p><p>“Mom, you <em>are</em> the media. We both know anything printed won’t hurt you. Or Kara. I mean, she’s a Pulitzer prize winner, so this won’t hurt her reputation. People will know you’re a great match—two powerful women raising their voices for those who aren’t heard.” He drank some of his juice, a smirk covering his face. “Besides, if anyone says something stupid, Kara can beat them up.”</p><p>“Carter!”</p><p>His chortle was music to her ears, even if she was a bit shocked at what he said.</p><p>“I’m just kidding, Mom. You should see your face. I know Kara would never do that, even if it would only take a flick of her finger to flatten someone. She’s too good a person.” Carter smiled fully. “And don’t worry. I’ve known she’s Supergirl for ages. I would never tell anyone.”</p><p>It didn’t surprise her. Carter was as observant as she was, and when he liked someone, he watched them like a hawk. Although she could count on her hand the number of times he and Kara had interacted, she knew he’d connected the dots. How could he not after spending time with Supergirl, too? Kara might not act like the meek, ordinary girl while she donned her supersuit, but her core personality remained present.</p><p>“I know you won’t.” She rose, dishes in hand. “Now, Sheila should be coming with the groceries soon, so I’m going to get ready for the day.” She leaned over to kiss his head before depositing the dirty dishes in the sink. “Don’t forget to finish your homework. The car will be here at four to drive you over to Jeremy’s house.”</p><p>“Okay, Mom. I will.”</p><p>Cat nodded, her mind turning toward her preparations. She couldn’t wait to see Kara’s face when she saw the feast Cat prepared. It would take most of the day to cook, but Cat knew her efforts would be worth the look in Kara’s eyes. Kara was worth the effort. Cat would make sure she knew it.</p><p>The afternoon passed quickly as Cat cooked enough food to feed an army. Or one hungry Kryptonian. If she had her way, and she intended to, any leftovers would be eaten after slaking a different type of hunger. The thought of holding Kara in her arms, exploring her perfect body, of learning what made Kara gasp and whimper and arch and squirm—God, she wanted it so much.</p><p>“Mom! I’m leaving.” Carter’s voice cut through the haze of desire.</p><p>Cat wiped her hands on a towel, as she approached Carter near the front door. “Have fun, honey. Text me when you get there.”</p><p>“I will. And I’ll call you tomorrow. Not too early, though. We’ll probably be up late playing games.” Carter hugged Cat before picking up his bag. “Have fun tonight. I know she’s going to love all that food you’re making. If that doesn’t prove you love her, nothing will.”</p><p>Cat shook her head. “Proving you love someone is more than following some recipes.”</p><p>Carter dropped his bag and placed a hand on Cat’s shoulder. His eyes were serious. “Mom, we both know you did more than follow a few recipes, and as grand gestures go, this is an awesome one. She’ll know that, too. Don’t worry.” He squeezed her shoulder and pulled her in for another hug. “She can’t help but fall in love with you. You have the Grant determination and charm.”</p><p>Cat chuckled, squeezing him for a moment before letting him go. She could hardly believe how grown up her boy was. He was as tall as she was now, his voice deeper and body lanky. Time in DC had helped him become more outgoing, at least with those who shared similar interests. At sixteen, he was a stunning young man, one she was proud of everyday. “Thank you, sweetheart. Have fun.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom. I will.” A moment later he was out the door, a jaunty wave her last sight of him as he moved through the doorway.</p><p>Returning to the kitchen, Cat took stock of the various dishes she’d prepared. Unbeknownst to Kara, Cat had spoken to Alex this morning to find out what some of Kara’s favorite meals were. She’d expected Alex to be uncooperative if not downright hostile, but it seemed that ship had sailed. Once she explained why she was calling, Alex was happy to list Kara’s favorite foods.</p><p>It turned out Cat knew most of the information. Kara wasn’t shy when it came to waxing poetic about her favorite dishes, and Cat loved introducing her to new delights. The phone conversation was useful, though, since Alex offered to send over some of their mom’s recipes. Cat knew when not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Alex’s final words before they signed off reassured her that her efforts would be well-received.</p><p>
  <em>“You know, Cat, I’ve never seen her this happy. That’s all I want for my sister—to have someone who accepts her completely and makes her happy. She believes you’ll stay this time, and after hearing about your Friday dates, I believe her. She’s looking forward to tonight, and if you make Mom’s famous pecan pie, I’m pretty sure she’ll think she’s died and gone to join Rao’s light.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat was stunned by Alex’s amiable demeanor. “Thank you, Alex. I must admit I’m a bit surprised you aren’t giving me the shovel talk. Not that I’m complaining.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This would be a different conversation if it took place when you first returned to National City, but I know you’ve spent a lot of time with Kara, and that proves to me that you’re serious about Kara’s happiness. After all, the Queen of All Media is cooking for my little sister. That’s better than taking her to her favorite fast-food place and telling her you’ll eat their food.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I don’t think we’re at that point, yet,” Cat drawled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t fool me. You’d do it if she asked.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare put that thought in her head, Alex Danvers, or I’ll have to call Kelly to make some interesting suggestions for your next date.” Cat grinned, evil ideas swirling through her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, all right. Geez, can’t a girl have a little fun?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that’s the point, isn’t it? To make sure everyone has fun?” Cat grinned when she heard Alex’s groan. After giving Alex her personal email address where she could send the recipes, Cat signed off. “Thank you, Alex.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No problem. Take care of her, Cat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will.” </em>
</p><p>Noticing the time, Cat took off her apron and made her way to the bedroom. She needed to shower and change before Kara arrived. She dressed in black slacks that fit her like a second skin and an emerald silk blouse unbuttoned enough to catch a certain blonde’s eye, or at least she hoped. She donned emerald drop earrings and a matching bracelet before sliding her feet into black pumps. Spritzing herself with her signature perfume, Cat eyed herself critically in the mirror. She looked good. Sexy but not over the top.</p><p>Turning toward her bed, she viewed it as if seeing it for the first time. The four-poster bed boasted ornate carvings in the dark Mahogany wood, as did the matching side tables and dressers. She had the lights dimmed and a diffuser on, spreading an enticing citrus scent around the room. A dark coral comforter covered the bed, pillows arranged at the top. God, how she hoped they’d be knocking them off the bed in their haste to make love. Before lascivious thoughts could overwhelm her, Cat marched out of the bedroom to set the table.</p><p>She set the table with candles, flowers, china dishes, and her best flatware, smiling at the finished version. She turned on some jazz, keeping the volume low, and lit the candles on the dining room table and credenza. Hearing the buzzer, she crossed over to the front door and pressed the control panel next to it. “Yes?”</p><p>“Miss Grant, Kara Danvers is here to see you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Brian. Please make sure she’s on the list so she can come up without having to call in the future.”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Grant.”</p><p>Cat opened the front door and leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed loosely. When the elevator doors opened, Cat’s eyes locked with Kara’s blue ones before she allowed herself to rake her gaze over Kara’s body. She wore her blonde locks down, although she still wore her eyeglasses. It was as if Cat were seeing the combination of Kara Danvers and Supergirl in front of her. Kara wore a sleeveless sky-blue, button-down sweater that caressed her curves in a way Cat longed to do and white pants that shifted like water when she walked, emphasizing defined quads which left Cat feeling parched and achy. When their eyes reconnected, she saw desire blazing brightly, and she wondered whether they’d even get to eat all the food she’d prepared. She couldn’t say she’d be disappointed.</p><p>With one blink, Kara had her in her arms, one hand cradling her head as they hugged. Kara eased back, delivering a beaming smile. “Cat, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>The sincerity in those words made Cat’s knees weaken. She was glad Kara was holding her. “And you are astonishing, particularly when not wearing a kindergarten teacher’s cardigan.” She reached up to squeeze a bicep, grinning when she felt it contract under her fingers.</p><p>“Something smells delicious.” Kara released her, peering through the front door.</p><p>“Please come in.” Cat led her to the dining room and waved toward the chairs. “Have a seat. Red wine okay?” She already had a bottle open and decanted. At Kara’s nod, she poured two glasses and placed one in front of Kara’s plate. She could see Kara was mesmerized by the table. Or more likely, the food on it. Ready for consumption were fresh-made sourdough bread, a large spinach salad with avocado and goat cheese, shrimp cocktail, Kielbasa, stuffed mushrooms, and crab cakes. The main courses were keeping warm in the oven, and the desserts were in the refrigerator. Everything was ready, and Cat sincerely hoped Kara would enjoy every bite.</p><p>“Wow. Cat, this looked fabulous.” Kara’s eyes jumped from dish to dish as she eased herself into her seat. “I don’t even know where to start.”</p><p>“I figured you were overdue for a home-cooked meal. Or five, with your damnable metabolism. You know, if we could find a way to bottle it, you’d be a millionaire in no time.” Cat shot a teasing smile at Kara, who ducked her head. “Don’t be bashful, Supergirl.” She swept a hand outward. “These are not table ornaments, and I’d hate for all my hard work to go to waste.” Her voice softened. “I wanted to do something for you that would make you happy.”</p><p>“Oh, Cat, you have. This looks delicious, and I feel honored that you’d spend so much time doing something for me. You know,” she sniggered, “I remember you once lectured me on how expensive your time is. If I remember correctly, you said ninety seconds amortized was worth more than my annual salary.”</p><p>Cat frowned, shaking her head. “That was not my finest moment. I knew I crossed a line when you raised your voice at me, and I deserved it.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. I mean, yeah, you weren’t being nice, but I knew it didn’t really have anything to do with me. In the same way, my reaction was based on things happening in my life.”</p><p>“Well, that’s behind us. I hope to create much better memories with you so that you’ll let go of those less than savory ones. And speaking of savory, why don’t we indulge in some of this fare. I can hear your stomach growling from here.” Cat picked up the breadbasket and passed it to Kara while indicating the dipping oil between them. “If you prefer butter, I’m glad to get you some.” </p><p>“No, this is great.” Kara pressed some of the bread into the dipping oil before taking a bite. Her eyes closed, and she emitted a low moan which caught Cat’s attention.</p><p>It was the sexiest sound she’d ever heard Kara make, and she wanted to hear it again. Better yet, she wanted her to make those sounds while Cat touched her.</p><p>“This bread tastes so good. You better take a piece before I eat it all.” Kara finished her portion and reached for another one.</p><p>“That’s all right. Eat whatever you want.” Cat tried her best not to allow her prurient thoughts to leak through her words, but she knew she failed when she noticed Kara’s hand shaking as she returned the breadbasket to the table. Biting her lower lip, Cat filled her plate with some of the salad and crab cake. She watched with satisfaction as Kara filled her plate with each of the appetizers. Every exclamation, moan, and hum pushed Cat’s arousal higher, but she did her damned best to appear unaffected. She couldn’t believe she was becoming unraveled by mere sounds, even if they were provocative ones.</p><p>“Cat?” Kara’s voice held a question.</p><p>Feeling caught, Cat grimaced. Kara covered her, squeezing it. Cat turned her hand over, and their fingers twined together as if they’d held hands for years. She looked up, an apology poised on her lips. When she saw the expression on Kara’s face, though, the words faded away.</p><p>“I realize Earth has established customs for dinner dates and first dates and relationships and intimacy, and I know I’m not as polished as your usual love interests and I’m probably doing everything all wrong—”</p><p>“Kara.” Cat squeezed her hand to stop her rambling. “It seems you’ve taken my silence as a sign I was reconsidering tonight, but I assure you that’s not the case. I was sitting here, watching you eat, listening to your sounds, and trying to restrain myself from vaulting over the table and devouring you. So, if there’s any danger of ignoring Earth’s customs, it's by me, not you.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” At Cat’s shrug, Kara exhaled loudly, sitting back in her chair. She rubbed the nape of her neck, a furrow appearing between her eyebrows. “I guess I’m letting my nerves get the better of me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’ be. I assure you, all I want is for you to continue making those noises.” She winked before rising. “I’m going to get rid of these dishes. Do you want to wait a while before I bring in the main entrees, or can you eat more?”</p><p>“I’m ready whenever you are.” Kara patted her belly. “The appetizers were delicious, and I’m content to wait if you’d rather.”</p><p>“Hm. I see no reason to wait.” She stacked the dirty dishes and turned toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No. It’s all done. Help yourself to more wine if you’d like.” After disposing of the dishes, Cat leaned against the kitchen island and took a few deep breaths. She needed to stop acting like an acne-prone teenager with a raging boner and make a better effort to enjoy her time with Kara. It occurred to her that although she’d revealed her feelings to Kara yesterday, Kara hadn’t. If Kara’s physical reactions toward her weren’t so blatant, she’d be second-guessing this date. That was ridiculous, though, and she would not allow nerves to ruin the night. She knew Kara wanted to be with her. Every part of her being vibrated with the certainty.</p><p>She brought two of the dishes into the dining room, watching Kara’s obvious pleasure as she recognized the food Cat had slaved over all afternoon. She loved being the cause of Kara’s sunny smile and shining eyes. She placed the prime rib roast and baked eggplant on the table. “I’ll be right back.” She turned away to retrieve the roasted chicken and vegetables, and a large dish of pot stickers.</p><p>“Holy Rao. Everything looks incredible.” She filled her plate, pausing before she took a bite to gaze at Cat. “Thank you, Cat. I know this must have taken all day to prepare, and everything you’ve made are my favorite foods.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. You deserve to be spoiled, and I liked being the one to do it. I hope I’ll have more opportunities in the future. Now, eat up. I need to let Rachael Ray know whether you enjoyed the pot stickers. After all, she spent an hour video-chatting with me while I followed her recipe.”</p><p>“I would have loved to have seen that.” Kara giggled before biting into a pot sticker and letting loose a long, low groan that pulled at Cat’s bellybutton.</p><p>“I taped it. Play your cards right, and maybe I’ll let you watch.” She batted her eyelashes and smirked when Kara’s fork slid from her fingertips and clattered on her plate. Pretending she hadn’t used inflection to create inuendo, Cat served herself some eggplant, chicken, and vegetables, waiting for Kara to gather her wits. She bit back a smile, chewing a roasted carrot.</p><p>“You don’t play fair.” Kara sipped water before picking up her fork to resume eating.</p><p>“Have you met me?” Cat’s joke brought a smile to Kara’s face. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is drive you away.”</p><p>“Drive me away? You’d have to tell me to go away to get rid of me and even then, I’d do my best to change your mind. As far as making me uncomfortable, I have a feeling I’ll always become a bit flustered around you. I don’t mind. The fact that you want to flirt with me is mind-boggling.” She took a bite of the prime rib. “Sweet Rao, this is delicious. Is there anything you can’t do?”</p><p>Cat bit back what she wanted to say, something rather lewd and descriptive about not being able to fall asleep unless she did certain things while thinking of a certain person. She settled for raising an eyebrow. “I became the Queen of All Media to make sure no one learned the answer to that question.” She finished her meal and sipped her wine while watching Kara enjoy her food. “Carter was disappointed he couldn’t be here tonight to see you.”</p><p>“Oh, how sweet. How is he? It’s been too long since I last saw him.”</p><p>Cat grabbed her phone and pulled up a recent photo before passing it to Kara.</p><p>“He’s so tall now!” Kara studied the photo, a soft smile on his face. “You must be so proud of him.” She passed the phone back.</p><p>“I am. He mentioned how he's missed seeing you when he visits CatCo. Perhaps we can arrange for you to visit with him soon.” Cat’s fear that she might be putting Kara on the spot was swept away by her exuberant agreement.</p><p>“I’d love to spend time with him.” Kara wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin, a pensive look on her face. “I know you guard your time with him, and I’m honored that you’re willing to share it with me.”</p><p>“There’s so much I want to share with you Kara.” Cat stopped herself from saying more. She needed to know how Kara felt, needed that reassurance. She scoffed at herself. Here she was, ready to promise to show Kara the world, as if she were Aladdin offering her a magical carpet ride. A hand under her chin redirected her attention to bright blue eyes.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Kara’s voice held such concern, and Cat was at a loss to explain. She was afraid Kara’s feelings were still forming, afraid she might be asking for too much, too soon. Afraid what she wanted wasn’t what Kara wanted. She was frustrated and angry with herself for feeling this way. <em>Why can’t I be happy with how things are evolving? Why can’t I enjoy it instead of wishing for more?</em> She shook her head, trying to dislodge her insecurities. “Don’t mind me.”</p><p>“No, Cat.” Kara rubbed her thumb across Cat’s cheekbone in soothing circles. “I can see something’s bothering you. Please tell me.”</p><p>“It’s senseless, Kara, and I’m embarrassed to be feeling so insecure. Maybe it’s because I’m usually the lighthouse.” She laughed mirthlessly. “Let’s finish eating, and I’ll make some coffee to have with dessert.”</p><p>“I think we both did some pursuing, and even if that’s not true, you are my beacon of light. I know I can find my way from the darkest place, from the edge of the universe, if I can come back to you. That’s why I was so lost when you were away. That’s why when you returned to National City, I needed to spend time with you. The truth is…” Kara cleared her throat, swallowing several times before she breathed in slowly and exhaled. “The truth is, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I never thought there was a possibility you might feel the same way. Not that I’m assuming anything.”</p><p>Surging forward, Cat captured Kara’s lips, stopping what she assumed would be bumbling back-tracking. She tangled a hand in Kara’s mane of hair, pulling her closer as she licked inside Kara’s mouth. She felt herself pulled out of her chair, but she kept her eyes closed as she explored every inch of Kara’s mouth, swallowing decadent moans. She lost track of time, of place, of everything except each kiss blending into the next one. When they came up for air, she found herself supine on her bed with her shirt unbuttoned. Soft lips slid over her collarbones before exploring her chest. Cat was sure she was going to spontaneously combust, the heat they were generating surging through her veins. She unbuttoned Kara’s sweater and pushed it off muscular shoulders, leaning up to suck on Kara’s pulse point.</p><p>“Oh, Cat, you’re exquisite. I want to make you feel so good.” Kara rested a hand on the clasp of her slacks, a question in her eyes.</p><p>“Please, Kara.” Cat nibbled on Kara’s neck, hands roaming over a strong, defined back before running her short nails from shoulders to the small of her back. She loved hearing Kara’s breathless whimpers. Cat lifted her hips, and Kara got the message, pushing the fabric down Cat's legs. Kara's clothes followed, Cat was glad to see. Once they were both in their undergarments, Cat pushed at Kara’s shoulders, turning her so she was lying on the bed.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve wanted to see what you’ve been hiding under those polyester-blend outfits for longer than I can remember.” Cat sat on Kara’s thighs (and they were as gloriously ripped as she’d imagined) and studied the flawless skin, rippling muscles, and obvious arousal. Kara’s eyes were black rimmed with blue, lips full and wet, and breathing erratic. To be able to affect Kara in this way was amazing.</p><p>“Sit up, darling.” As Kara shifted, Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and settled her thighs more snugly around her waist. She kissed Kara, slowing their pace down. She wanted to make sure Kara was comfortable with everything they shared. As they kissed, Cat began to move against her with languid thrusts, knowing she’d need more soon, but loving how close their bodies were. When she felt Kara’s hand on the clasp of her bra, Cat moaned her consent. “Yours, too,” she whispered.</p><p>When their bodies came back together, erect nipples brushing in a maddening rhythm, Cat nearly lost control. Her breath stuttered, and she broke the kiss so that she could take a breast in her mouth. Kara’s high-pitched keening urged Cat to do more to make Kara feel good. She sucked on the tight nub, lashing it with the tip of her tongue, and pulled Kara’s body closer. After lavishing it with attention, she switched to the other breast, hips moving with more intention over defined abs. She could feel the smallest twitch from those muscles, and with each quiver, Cat’s excitement ratcheted higher. She felt as if she were about to break into a million pieces, and only Kara could put her together again.</p><p>“Oh, Cat, I need to touch you. Can we take these off?” Kara’s fingers flitted over Cat’s panties.</p><p>Although loathe to move away from Kara, Cat lifted herself off Kara’s glorious body, legs shaky, and shimmied out of the green lace panties. Kara remained on the bed while she removed her last scrap of clothing and leaned back on her elbows.</p><p>With deliberate movements, Cat crawled up Kara’s body, holding herself up so their bodies didn’t touch. Kara’s eyes were dark, stained with a desire so palpable, Cat couldn’t misinterpret her feelings any longer. Kara’s declaration of love was reinforced by Kara’s powerful hands touching her as if she were delicate and revered. Kara’s control amazed her. Cat also took it as a challenge to make her lose some of that control.</p><p>She grazed Kara’s body with her own, nipples rubbing together as she leaned in for a kiss. Before they could get carried away, Cat moved downward, making sure her hair flowed over Kara’s chest, her ribs, and her upper thighs as she delivered open-mouthed kisses. She rested her hands on Kara’s hips, rubbing her thumbs over the shallow grooves forming the Adonis belt before licking the defined line on one side, swiping through the copious wetness between Kara’s thighs, and finishing the circuit to the other hip. Kara writhed beneath her, muttering words Cat didn’t recognize.</p><p>Cat entered her with two fingers while licking lightly at her swollen clit. She curled her fingers, paying attention to Kara’s reactions as she increased the pace of her fingers and mouth. When she felt Kara’s body coiling, she sucked on the nub and thrust harder. Kara howled, her body locking, hands slapping down on either side of her body. Cat guided her through the intense orgasm, lapping up the proof of Kara’s pleasure until she lay boneless and panting. Cat slid up Kara’s body and relaxed on top of her, head tucked into Kara’s neck. Although her body was throbbing, she pushed that aside for the moment. She had no doubt Kara would take care of her soon enough. For now, she wanted to bask in Kara’s afterglow.</p><p>Arms cradled her, a hand running through her tousled locks. Cat kissed the skin under her, feeling the fullness of the moment. “Kara, I hope you know how much I love you, and how much I want to do that to you again.” Cat felt more than heard a rumbling hum under her ear as Kara tightened her arms around her.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, but I have to admit I’ve worked up an appetite. You’ve made me so hungry, Cat.”</p><p>Chuckling, Cat pulled back to look into gleaming eyes. “Well, we still have food on the table and dessert in the kitchen.” She rolled off Kara, yelping when strong arms lifted her in the air. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself propped on powerful shoulders as she grabbed for the headboard. She looked down between her legs and saw ravenous eyes looking back. She moaned when a strong tongue tasted her. “Mmm. You taste more delicious than any food I’ve ever had. I think you’ll always be my favorite dish.”</p><p>“Even better than pot stickers?” Cat asked, whimpering when she felt Kara’s breath on her sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>“Rao, yes. I may enjoy pot stickers, but it's you I crave. I love you.”</p><p>Before Cat could formulate a reply, Kara dove into her meal. Too breathless to care that she’d been rendered speechless, Cat allowed her body to do the talking for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>